


I'm Sorry, I Have a Boyfriend

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien tech made them do it. Written for comment porn battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I Have a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Used_songs. It's all her fault!

Lisa gasped at the fingers inside of her body, at the thumb that was rocking over her clit. "We should stop," she whispered hoarsely. "Something's wrong, something's--"

The other woman nodded as she slid her other hand over Lisa's breast and nuzzled her neck. "Yes," she mumbled against Lisa's skin. "Yes, something is-- oh, _god_."

Lisa didn't know why she had her hand down Ms. Hartman's skirt, or why she'd let Ms. Hartman slide her fingers into Lisa's panties. She shouldn't be doing this _with her boss_, and Lisa was in a relationship, _for god's sake_. "Do that again," she demanded nonetheless, her entire body thrumming with a need for release.

Yvonne Hartman obliged her. Her long hair was sticking to her face in places, her blouse half unbuttoned. Lisa felt waves of pleasure course through her body, leaving her breathing hard and incoherent. She slid her own fingers inside Ms. Hartman's body, finding her moist and wet and clenching around Lisa's hand. She found her clit, and captured the moan that her actions produced in a kiss.

She had to break away for air when she felt her own orgasm building, cresting and pushing her over in long shuddering waves. When she recovered Yvonne was rubbing against Lisa's still thumb, and Lisa starting moving her hand again, her body shuddering with every moan Ms. Hartman made. Yvonne came with a hard gasp, pulsing around Lisa's fingers, and Lisa dropped her head on the other woman's shoulder.

They came apart after a while, and the high was dying down. Lisa felt her face heat as Ms. Hartman reached for tissues, and they both wiped their slick fingers.

"Ehm," said Lisa, trying to meet the woman's eyes without flinching.

"I think something went wrong in the laboratory next door," Ms. Hartman said with a short smile.

"Yes," Lisa agreed stupidly, and wondered what she'd tell her boyfriend. Then she looked up and saw Yvonne Hartman, _her boss_, and knew Ianto was the least of her problems. "Ehm... I'm sorry?"

"Don't apologise," Ms. Hartman said expansively. "Accidents happen, Lisa. It is Lisa, isn't it?"

Lisa nodded blankly. "Yes."

"We'll call it teambuilding. Good for morale." Ms. Hartman straightened herself, brushed down her skirt, and buttoned up her blouse. She brushed fingers through her hair, ruffled it a bit, and looked like she had when she'd come into the room.

Lisa tried to mimic her actions, but still felt like she'd just come in her knickers.

Ms. Hartman paused at the door. "Oh, Lisa?"

Lisa fought the trembling of her legs as she remained standing. "Yes?"

"I meant to tell you before -- all this. Good work on that new payroll system." And she sashayed out of Lisa Hallett's office as if nothing had ever happened. Lisa, instead, fell into her chair, exhausted and shaking.


End file.
